Number One Under the Moon?
| TitleImage = ep27title.jpg | Series = DB | Number = 27 | Saga = Tournament Saga | Airdate = August 27, 1986 | Manga = The Big Sleep | Manga2 = Jackie's Shocking Secret | Manga3 = And The Crowd Goes Wild!! | Previous = The Grand Finals | Next = The Final Blow }} Number One Under the Moon ("Gokuu - Saidai no Pinchi", lit. "Goku - The Greatest Pinch") is the twenty seventh episode of Dragon Ball and the fourteenth episode of the Tournament Saga. Summary It starts with Jackie Chun waving his hands around. Goku keeps looking in his eyes and falls asleep. Jackie Chun tells everyone he used a hypnotizing move called the Sleepy Boy. They start the countdown. Bulma comes up with an idea and cries out, "Dinner!" Goku wakes up suddenly. Jackie Chun is stunned. Goku decides to use Rock, Paper, Scissors on Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun counters every attack and tells Goku he trained with Gohan. Goku then cries out, "Paper," which Jackie Chun would block with a peace sign (scissors). But Goku actually makes a punch (rock), and nails Jackie Chun right between the eyes. Jackie Chun has his first countdown, but gets up. Then he powers up for another attack. Nobody knows what this attack will be. Then, Jackie Chun fires electricity out of his hands to Goku. Goku is in the air in his attack. Yamcha tells Krillin that this is the Lightning Flash Suprise Attack, which uses energy as 20,000 volts of electricity! Jackie Chun tells Goku to give up, seeing as even Grandpa Gohan could only make it this far. Goku says, "I...Give...". Suddenly, he sees the Moon. His eyes turn red as he transforms. Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar are scared, for at Emperor Pilaf's castle, Goku transformed the same way into a wild beast. Goku transforms and breaks the Lightning Flash Suprise Attack, and Jackie Chun screams, saying that nobody could break that attack! Then, transformed Goku stomps on the buildings. Everyone runs away. The Announcer says he has to stay because he is the referee. Yamcha and Krillin run over to Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. Yamcha tells Puar to transform to a pair of scissors, and that while Yamcha is holding his tail, Puar would cut it off (this is how they defeated him at Emperor Pilaf's Castle). Jackie Chun then takes off his shirt, and gets his muscles big like Master Roshi did at Fire Mountain. His powers up for a Maximum Power Kamehameha. Yamcha runs to Jackie Chun, warning him to not do this, or he will kill Goku. Yamcha cries out, "NO!" as Jackie Chun fires the Kamehameha. It shows everyone in a bright flash of light. The Kamehameha wave clears. Everyone is here, but Goku is missing. Jackie Chun breathes heavily as he returns his muscles to normal. Yamcha goes back to the gang and says that Goku didn't make it. Krillin climbs up on the brick wall and starts to cry. Bulma cries on Yamcha's shoulder. Puar and Oolong cry. The camera focuses up on in the sky as Krillin screams, "Goku!!" Cast Trivia *The title of this episode seems to reference the Japanese name of the World Martial Arts Tournament, Number One Under The Heavens Martial Arts Tournament, despit the dub never mentioning the Japanese name. Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes